


First Day

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rated for a little swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's lover wants to know how his first day at NCIS went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer - I own nothing.

Jimmy Palmer sighed deeply and sank back into his lover's arms.

"You were totally right. They're all bat shit crazy!"

His lover laughed. A deep rumbling sound that vibrated through both their chests.

"Warned you. Dr Mallard's the best though, right?"

"He's amazing! He knows so much about everything. I was kinda scared of Abby to start with, but she's such a sweetheart!"

"Yeah. Bright as a button that one. Gibbs scare the life outta you yet?"

Jimmy frowned.

"Don't think he said more than two words to me all day. He can't really be as scary as you say he is."

Soft lips caressed Jimmy's neck.

"I'll remember that when you come home with that cute little stammer you used to have the first year of med school."

The young autopsy assistant giggled before he groaned and leant further into the strong chest.

"I'm not that same, shy little boy I was when we first met. Remember how I used to be scared of my own shadow? I'm glad I met you. You make me brave."

"What do you make of Cait?"

Jimmy's mouth twisted into a grimace.

"She's a little uptight. Is it me or does she not like Tony much?"

He felt his lover's shoulders shrug against him.

"From what Dr Mallard once told me, when they first met on Air Force One, Gibbs flirted with her and wrapped her around his little finger. After she came to work on his team, her nose was firmly put out of joint when she realised Gibbs' heart only belonged to one person on his team and that person would never be her."

The younger man's eyes widened as he turned in his lover's arms and stared at him in shock.

"Gibbs and Tony? Really?"

"You spent more than five minutes with them and you couldn't tell?"

Settling down in his lover's lap, he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I wish I could tell them about us. It's not like you work there anymore. It's not gonna affect your career."

Stroking a hand through Jimmy's hair, his lover grinned.

"I just want them to get to know you first. For who you are. Not just because I happen to love you."

Standing up, Jimmy held out his hand, pulling his lover to his feet.

"It's been a long day. I need a shower. Any chance of you joining me?"

Shaking his head at the cuteness of the man he loved, Gerald Jackson licked his lips.

"Lead on, baby. Lead on."


End file.
